Rainier Chariton
Rainier Ling Chariton is a former agent of GUN, and later an operative of KND. In both groups, he was Agent/'Numbuh 12-Arrow'. He is now the Principal of the new Benders' Training School in the Philippines. History Background Growing up, Rainier was always fascinated with element benders and their powers, and wanted to study how they worked and the history behind benders. Rainier was born under two earthbenders, though he didn't inherit their powers. His parents ran a Benders' Training School in China, but after hearing of this school, GUN came to shut it down and kidnapped his parents. They were impressed with his skill in martial arts, so GUN decided to hire Rainier with the promise they'd free his parents. After researching the Eight Firstborn, and even the prophecy regarding the Firstborn Guardians, GUN sent Rainier to Galaxia to live on Secco, where he posed as a poor boy and became a slave to Watto (taking the idea from Star Wars I). GUN hoped for Rainier to meet these "Firstborn Guardians" on their way to rescue Jirachi, and he did. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when the main group landed on Secco, Rainier met Mika and Morgan, and took an interest in Mika. When Rainier won the podrace, he joined the heroes and hung around Mika mostly. During the Freedom Saga, the two went to the Aura Islands, where Rainier got in a battle with Lucario. Secretly, Rainier worked for the G.U.N., as Agent 12-Arrow, and was spying on the heroes when he joined them. Later, they find Mew in The Tree of Beginning, Rainier captured him and delivered him to Brett Gunkan, who used Mew to create an anti-metahuman antidote. When he planned to test it on Rainier's captured parents, Rainier decided to betray Gunkan. By the time of Gunkan's defeat, Rainier was back with the main group. He aided his friends in the City Catastrophe, during which Mew was taken by King K. Rool. They join Team Alien and the Kongs in going to rescue him, solving the puzzles at Hideout Helm to disable the Blast-O-Matic. They rescued Mew and left Kami, Ava, and Kweeb to deal with K. Rool. Following the Firstborn Quest, Rainier joined the KND as an honorary TND member, Numbuh 12-Arrow. He worked at Arctic Base, where he trained cadets in martial arts, including Element Style. Nextgen Series In the future, Rainier is married to Mikaela Cordella. Together, they have two daughters, Sunni and Darcy Chariton. Rainier established a new bending and martial arts school in the Philippines, which has attracted many benders across the globe, thanks to their squads of Tele-Transportation Psychicbenders. His daughters also attend the school. In Operation: SCARY, Rainier decided to prank his wife by dressing her as Barbie while she slept. She became Barbie for real when the Curse of Monsters spread, angering Mika as she began to sing the Barbie song. Battles *Rainier vs. the Bitesize Boys. *Rainier vs. Lucario. *Rainier vs. Mika Cordella. *Rainier vs. Brett Gunkan. *Team Psychic vs. President Benedict and Single Root. *All heroes vs. Arceus (first phase). Appearance Rainier, by all standards, is 5ft 3" tall, with slightly pale, peach colored skin. His hair is onyx black, which may look like midnight blue to some, and his eyes are a dark violet, hidden behind a pair of blue glasses. His hair is also somewhat long and messily cut, but does not go below the back of his neck. Usually, Rainier's wardrobe comprises of a dark blue jacket (with the hoodie always on his head), a black t-shirt, and a pair of black pants and black rubber shoes. However, whenever he is taking part in a battle or is having martial arts practice, he wears a traditional blue Chinese martial arts outfit with an added hoodie (as it is his trademark), black pants, white socks, black Chinese shoes, and gauntlets. Gallery Tiny-Mika.jpg|Rainier stares surprised at a tiny Mika. Moskito Ride.jpg|Rainier holds on tight to Moskito's shoe.|link=Great Ascend Personality Rainier, despite the fact that he looks cold and unwelcoming, is actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He is kind-hearted, gentle, and is basically every girl's idea of the perfect guy. Except for the fact that he's one of the biggest nerds in the universe, many girls come to like him because of his approachable demeanor. Generally, Rainier is talkative, and will always express what he feels about a certain subject when asked. He is honest in everything he says, but tactless whenever talking about a hurtful subject. Rainier knows no bounds when it comes to most topics, but the only topic that he can't seem to delve into is the topic of evil, for some reason. Rainier, having been raised by a Chinese mother, is also a disciplinarian, and demands discipline in everything he does. This is reflected in the way he is agile enough to catch a falling object, and the way he attacks enemies with his family's martial arts style. However, he also loves to goof off like his father, which often clashes with his discipline. The most interesting part about Rainier is that he is a normal person. His parents are well-known earthbenders, but no trace of this power can be seen in him. However, he makes up for that with his martial arts ability. However, this strikes curiosity into his heart, which made Rainier want to know every little thing about every single bender in the world, though the one he focuses most on is psychicbending, because he is interested as to how they manage with so much power and not feel lonely. Abilities Rainier is a very skilled martial artist, mainly when it regards to bending, as he's studied the strengths and weaknesses of all benders, and knows where to chi-block and how to counter their powers. As an adult, Rainier has mastered nearly all types of Elemental Style arts, and although he's not a bender, he can produce the illusion of any kind of element with his own strength, making his strength similar to that element. Final Smash "Here's some footwork! Kung-Fu! Ka-rah-tay! Sumo Style! Like the wind! Aaaaaand BLACKHOLERAPIDFIRE!" Rainier's Final Smash is Element Storm, where he attacks his enemies with a storm of his Element Styles, starting with Fire Kung-Fu, Fishman Karate, Earth Wrestle, Wind Jutsu, ending with a series of punches via black holes through Spaceman Taijutsu. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Homestuck *Dreams *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Rainier is more or less the alternate cartoon version of the person Matthew Dimalanta is based off. *Rainier and his Negative's (Reiniar) names are pronounced the same, even though the "a" and the "e" are switched. *Rainier is a name which means 'wise army' in both German and French versions. *Rainier is the last OC in Gamewizard's series to be introduced in the First Series. **He was the only OC to be introduced in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, not counting Brain's alternate form, Revan Bane Sidious. *Rainier is a normal human that was born under two benders. He marries Mika, a powerful psychicbender born under two normal humans. *Chariton, his last name, means 'grace' or 'kindness' in Greek. *Ling, his middle name, can mean 'spirit', 'soul', 'bell' or 'chime' in Chinese. *Rainier's fighting clothes' design are taken from Chinese characters in movies and video games. Examples are Marshall Law Tekken and Jacky Rush, who in turn is inspired by Jackie Chan. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Arctic Base Staff Category:Martial Artists Category:Corella Family Category:G.U.N. Members Category:Teachers